The Runaway
by spelledink
Summary: Welkin Gunther searches for Alicia Melchiott after she flees from camp, horrified by her powers. Romance, Drama


**A Valkyria Chronicles Fanfiction**

 **This story is a fanfiction, meant for entertainment purposes only. Valkyria Chronicles, and its characters are owned by SEGA.**

Gunther Welkin ran. He left the tent in the field hospital as soon as he saw that Alicia was gone. The Vakyrur lance and shield abandoned on her bed.

It was getting dark, a soft rain falling down over the encampment. Leading out of the tent, Welin saw footprints, a woman's, leading northwest, out of the camp. This wasn't good. Alicia was still wounded, still shocked over her awakening to her Valkyrur powers.

Alicia. Alicia Melchiott. His dear friend. The cheerful comrade who never failed to brighten his day. The red kerchief atop her head a welcome sight to Welkin, each time he spied her from afar.

When Welkin's sister, Isara, had been killed, shot by a sniper, it had been Alicia who helped him. Pulled him out of the darkness of guilt, sorrow, and cheap brandy. He remembered the comfort of her soft hazel eyes, her warm hand in his.

Welkin still recalled her return this morning. Mere hours after being shot. How she staggered into battle. Valkyrur Lance and shield in her hands, a wild grief echoing in her eyes. Accepting her fate. To being a weapon, a tool for death in this endless war. Mere artillery. Alicia's blue flame had raged, as she fought Selvaria Bles. The older Valkyr was swiftly beaten and forced from the field.

Then she engaged the Imperials. A vision of radiant horror, as she tore through their lines. A rictus of torment on her face as she killed, again and again. Her eyes hollow as she surveyed the shattered remains of the field. And the bodies, all the bodies. Torn and burned by the azure power flowing from her lance.

She'd stood, the corona of blue fading from around her body, and fell to her knees. White hair fading back to brown. Sobbing, as her wounds bled, no longer staunched by her fire. The field medics rushed their precious new weapon back to the hospital. And Welkin's heart broke. Broke for the sweet and cheerful girl from Bruhl, who only wanted to become a baker. Who only wanted to stay there, in her little town, and be a mother one day.

He needed to find her. To make sure that she was safe, that she was alright. To take away the hurt and anguish he'd seen in her eyes.

If Welkin had known this fate awaited her, he would never would have let her enlist. He'd have left Alicia and Isara by the side of the rode. Driven his tank, the Edelweiss, to war alone.

 _I wish to God I had. Then maybe I could've kept them from being hurt. But I'm always useless like that._

 _A fool, wanting the comfort of his Darcsen sister and the beautiful brunette. And how they had paid for his weakness._

The tracks led through the muddy fields, northwest. Through plains scarred by years of war. Naggiar had always been the vortex of battle, in each war that had come to Gallia. Welkin's father had fought here in the first war. Seen the hell of blood and steel.

 _What's wrong with us, that we have to remember wars by number. Surely any sane person would never want to repeat this madness. But of course, we did. For ragnite, for land, for plain bloody-mindedness._

Welkin hurried, light on his feet, having brought only a pistol and canteen. Crumbly ration bars wrapped in foil his only food. But he would not stop, not falter until he found her.

 _I supposed this counts as desertion. I wonder who they'll pick to shoot me? Hopefully not Squad Seven, and definitely not Rosie._ _She might enjoy it a bit too much._

 _He grinned. Welkin could only imagine what the tender mercies of the red-head would be like._

 _At least Marina would make it quick._

 _Welkin grinned, thinking of his friend, the quiet black-haired sniper._

Welkin shook his head.

 _Doesn't matter. Whatever they do to me is fine, just as long as Alicia is safe._ _Just as long as I can find her. See her. Let her know it's alright. That she's not alone. Ever._

Welkin could see a line of hills in the distance. He might be able to make it there by nightfall. Alicia's tracks still led northwest, toward those same hills. Away from the battlefield and towards…home. A sudden shock overcame Welkin. _Home. Bruhl._ If you continued on this heading, you would reach Bruhl in two or three days.

 _My God, she's going home. Of course. It makes sense. Any injured animal would go to ground._

And where would Alicia's wounded heart lead her? To the place she felt most safe, where she knew contentment. Where her dreams before the war lay.

Bruhl.

Bruhl, with its flowing streams and slowly turning windmills. Bruhl, where she merrily worked at the bakery, dusted in flour, a smile wide on her face.

Bruhl, which had seemed so remote from the madness of war, until a few months ago.

 _Dammit, why couldn't she have stayed there. Content with making bread, and rolls, and sticky sweet almond pastries? Instead of burning regiments with her fire, and breaking her own heart with each life taken?_

Tears rushed to Welkin's eyes.

 _Why her? Why? What did she do to deserve such misery?_

 _Whatever I can do, I will, to ease her pain. To lighten her load. To safeguard her dreams. Because she's…she's…"_

In the distance, Welkin could see a figure struggling up a hill. Blue fatigues, a red splash of color on her head.

 _Alicia…_

Welkin redoubled his pace, pushing fatigue aside. No worry about preserving strength. Heedless of the miles beneath his feet. Pushing himself, past all limits. A mantra of need flaring through his mind as he hurled himself towards her.

 _Running, lungs bursting with fire. Running, heart pounding in his chest. Running, as the figure before him grew. Running, as she desperately tried to escape._

Welkin crested a tall hill, capped with a small stand of trees. A ramshackle cabin framed within it. Perhaps a hunter's camp in times past. It's windows dark, the glass long broken. The broken stump of an old stone chimney pointed skyward. He skidded to a stop. He scanned the surroundings, senses keen.

 _Hiding then. In the trees, or the cabin._

"Alicia, please talk to me," he said. "I'm really scared, and worried, and I want to talk to you, please."

Silence.

"Alicia, I've followed you all this way, and I'll do it longer, if I have to," Welkin said. "I'll follow wherever you go, because…because without you nothing feels right."

A scuffing sound came from within the cabin, Alicia leaned against the doorway, her eyes downcast. "You need to go," she said.

Welkin approached, his voice soft. "I can't," he said. "I can't just go and leave you alone. I never want to do that."

Alicia shook her head. "You're going to get in trouble," she said. "They'll think you ran away, or you kidnapped me for the Imps."

"I don't care what happens to me, Alicia," Welkin said. "All that matters to me is you."

Alicia looked up, eyes flaring. "Then you're stupid!" she said. "I'm dangerous, I could hurt you, ki…kill you," she said, voice breaking. "I can't control this power! It can't heal my friends. It can't save lives," she said. "All it does is kill."

Welkin crossed to Alicia. "You're more than just this power, Alicia. More than just your blood," he said. "What you are is so rare, so precious."

"There's nothing precious about me," she said. "All they want from me is what I can do. As a Valkyrur."

"That's not what's precious to me," said Welkin. "What's dear to me is your heart. Your kindness. The way you were always been there for me, and for Isara."

Alicia turned, and leaned against the porch rail, gripping it in her hands. "Isara…This war killed her. That's all it brings," she said, voice thick. "Death and sadness. No glory, no honor, no equality. Isara died for Gallia, and as far as most people are concerned, she was just another filthy Darcsen."

Alicia grimaced. "Is it wrong to just want to run away. To leave this all behind?" she said. "We fight over rocks that come out of the ground and bury so many people in the same soil."

"It's not wrong, Alicia," Welkin said. "If that's what you want to do, I'll follow, wherever you want to go."

Alicia gazed at Welkin. "Why, why would you do that?"

Welkin placed his hands atop Alicia's. "Because I know what it's like to lose something important," Welkin said. "To think that your dreams have come undone. To think your life is over," he said. "But mostly it's because I'd feel so alone, without you."

"I wanted to disappear when I buried Isara. But I realized I couldn't. I had to keep going," said Welkin. "For the ones I care about. My squad, my friends. And you, Alicia. You."

Welkin paused. "You taught me something important," he said. "That no matter how bad things get, you have to be strong. For the ones you love."

"Love?" said Alicia.

"Yes, love. The people you can't imagine life without," Welkin said. "The ones you want to share your life with, the good and the bad."

"A life…" mused Alicia.

"I know things are bad. I know you hurt," said Welkin. "I know you can't stand what you've become."

"A killer," whispered Alicia.

Welkin shook his head. "You're not a killer, Alicia," he said. "Not really. You never wanted any of this."

"What I want doesn't seem to matter," said Alicia, her voice trembling.

"It does, Alicia," said Welkin, his voice soft.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Alicia.

"I couldn't let you go," said Welkin. "I couldn't bear for you to leave."

"What do you mean?" asked Alicia.

"It means I'd be lost if you disappeared," Welkin said. "It means I'll do anything I can to see you happy, _wherever_ that may be," Welkin said.

Alicia turned, her face lined with sorrow.

"Why, Welkin?" she asked, as tears rolled down her face.

"Because I don't want a life without you in it," Welkin said.

"Why?" said Alicia, as he pulled her gently to him.

"Because I love you. I love you, Alicia," Welkin said.

Alicia looked up at Welkin, her face anguished. "How can you love me? Look what I did on that battlefield!" said Alicia. "All the people I killed. Hundreds of people, burned and torn apart!"

"You don't have to do it, Alicia! You don't have to force yourself to fight," said Welkin. "I'd rather run for the rest of my life, and never see Gallia again, than see your tears," he said. "It isn't worth it."

"They're all expecting me to be their savior, their secret weapon," whispered Alicia. "But don't they know that weapons break, and hearts sooner?" She pulled away from him, eyes down.

"You don't owe them anything, Alicia," said Welkin. "You don't have to do what they want."

"Don't I?" replied Alicia, wheeling to look at him. "They'll keep me in a special room, a special cage for freaks like me. Just like the Imps did with Selvaria," said Alicia. "And they'll take me out of my box any time they want something killed!"

"No," protested Welkin. "I won't let them!"

"What can you do, Welkin?" said Alicia. "You're just a squad commander. Now you've left base to get me. They'll call you a deserter."

"But I..." started Welkin.

Alicia shook her head. "You can't help me." She walked away, towards the tree line.

"Please Alicia, don't talk like that," Welkin pleaded, following her. "You can't give up on your freedom before you even try."

"There is no freedom for someone like me," said Alicia, voice bitter. "Men of power will take me, and use me, and there's nothing a boy like you can do about it. They'll kill you if you say anything. Or use you as a threat to control me."

"Control you? asked Welkin.

Alicia scowled. "That what they do. Use hostages," Alicia said. "Threaten the people that you…that you…love."

"I'll never have a life, I'll never have anything," Alicia continued. "I won't be a baking meister, I won't be a mother. I won't have…I won't have you. I'll just be their gun." She stood stiffly, hands fisted at her sides.

"But I'd rather be that, than see you hurt. I can't, I just can't," Alicia said. She turned to him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Welkin.

"I love you too, Welkin. I do, so much," Alicia said. He moved closer to her.

"It's grown in me in all those months since we left Bruhl. For the gentle way you love nature. For the way you care about your friends," Alicia said. "For the light that shines in your eyes when you look at me."

Alicia stepped closer to him. "I look at you and suddenly I know what it's like to have family. To want a family, with the one I love."

"I want that too, Alicia," Welkin said. "I want that so much." Welkin took Alicia's hands.

"After the war, I want to go home to Bruhl," he said. "I want us to buy that bakery and live in peace. In our home, raising our children. Together," he said. "That's all I live for, it's all I fight for, anymore. For our future."

Welkin tipped her chin up, to look in her eyes.

"But I'd rather lose everything else, than lose you. You're what I need the most. It doesn't matter if we stay here or run to the ends of the earth. Because home is where _you_ are, Alicia," he whispered.

Alicia pulled the tank cap off Welkin's head, bunching it in her hand. Her arms wrapping around his neck. "And you're my home," she said.

She tugged Welkin close, kissing him. Her lips hesitant, soft. Sliding over his. Her mouth opening as she deepened each caress. Lips tugging, tongue gently teasing. Her face flushed and warm against his. They paused. Irises wide, breaths ragged. She leaned against him, trembling.

"It'll be dark soon," Alicia said. She stepped towards the cabin, then turned towards Welkin. "It's not much, but there's a bed in there." She held out her hand, as dusk started to gather.

"Come. Stay with me, beside me," Alicia said. "I don't want to miss anything. Regret anything." She took his hand. Leading him towards the shelter, fingers twining with his.

They entered the cabin. Alicia and Welkin looked at each other awkwardly. A small table, and an empty chest of drawers lay within. And a bed. Wood framed, with an old box spring. The mattress faded and uneven. Some old woolen blankets resting on top. No pillows. "Alicia, I can sleep on the floor," said Welkin, looking at the pathetic bed.

"Welkin, it's all right. I don't care about the bed," Alicia said. "What I want to rest on tonight…is you. I want to feel you next to me, holding me. I want to feel your heartbeat next to mine, knowing that you love me, no matter how I've changed.," she said. "Because no matter what else has happened, I'm still just a small-town girl from Bruhl, who's in love with the boy that lives down the street."

Alicia sat on the bed, patting the space beside her, inviting Welkin. The mattress sagged as he joined her. Alicia took off her boots, and her coat, folding it neatly. Welkin followed her example.

Alicia turned to Welkin and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm a little bit nervous," she said. Her fingers plucked his shirt open, then pulled it from his shoulders, sliding it off.

Her hands rose to his face, and she softly kissed him. "I'm sorry if I'm clumsy," Alicia said. She leaned against him, trailing light kisses down his throat and chest. "Just tell me what feels good, okay," she said.

Welkin kissed Alicia tenderly on her forehead, lips and neck. He slipped the buttons of her blouse open, revealing a white bra. "The militia sure doesn't pay for the sexy underwear," joked Alicia, taking her blouse off.

"You're beautiful," murmured Welkin, running his hands over her skin. "More than I could ever find words to say." He unhooked the bra from the back, letting it fall. Brushing kisses along her shoulders and down into the valley between her breasts.

They awkwardly maneuvered on the small bed, removing their socks and pants. Pausing, they looked at one another, faces hot. "We should just…" said Welkin. "Yeah, just do that," agreed Alicia. They quickly stripped off their undergarments and fell together. Smiling shyly, basking in the warmth of each other's skin.

Alicia giggled nervously. "I'm not really sure what I'm doing, so just… tell me if it's good." "As long as it's with you, it will be," said Welkin, kissing her.

"Well, since we're clueless, it's a good thing we have all night to practice," Alicia joked. "I'm up for it," grinned Welkin. "I can tell that already," smirked Alicia.

* * *

The morning light streaked through the windows and patched roof of the old cabin. Welkin lightly dozed, cradling Alicia in his arms. His chest her pillow, as she lay, lightly snoring. One arm thrown around him as she slept. Her mahogany hair loose, falling over her shoulders and breasts. A red baker's kerchief tossed aside, abandoned. Plucked from her hair as they'd made love.

Alicia stirred, stretching against him. She pressed a quick kiss to Welkin's shoulder, then worked her way up, seizing his lips with her own. "Morning," she said. "I'd ask if you got a good night's sleep, but…well..." she said, winking.

"This place is starting to grow on me," said Welkin. "Some paint, a few curtains, and we could start your bakery right here." "And sell bread to who exactly?" asked Alicia.

"Speaking of food, breakfast is going to be a challenge," Welkin said. "I have ration bars and chewing gum." "Aw, what happened to that Gunther ingenuity?" teased Alicia.

Welkin took Alicia's hand.

"Have you decided Alicia?" Welkin said.

"I think so," Alicia replied. "Do you want to know where I'm going?" she asked.

"Whatever you choose, it doesn't matter," said Welkin. "I believe in you," he said, eyes warm.

"I made something for you, before you got up. It's not very good, but I want you to have it, at least until I can get a better one. Like a promise," said Welkin.

"A promise?" said Alicia

"Yes," Welkin said. "Now close your eyes" He placed something in her hands. Small, round, smooth.

Alicia opened her eyes. It was carved, polished with care. Light maple wood, almost gold.

A ring.

"Please accept my promise. That I'll be yours forever: in war or peace, sickness or health, joy or sorrow, life and death, and whatever comes after," Welkin said. "Because I always want to be by your side. Because wherever you are, that's where my heart is," he said. "I love you."

Alicia looked at the ring, eyes tearing. Welkin took it, gently placing it on her finger.

"And I love you," Alicia said, hazel eyes sparkling. "And love shall endure, no matter where we go."

Welkin tangled his fingers in hers, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hand in hand." he said.


End file.
